


the note

by kumofu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, secret notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumofu/pseuds/kumofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas receives a very sweet note that only misses one thing - a signature. Lucky for him he knows the writer and decides to confront him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sweet anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sweet+anon).



> That's a little something for a very sweet anon who made my day with an unbelievably nice and kind message :) I hope you see this and maybe be able to enjoy it ;) And thank you again! :D
> 
> Beta: [abbyyukiko](http://abbyyukiko.tumblr.com/) <3

_Dear Castiel,_

_I write this note because I wanted you to know that you are one of the most amazing people in the school. And you are kind and gentle (that's how I see you). And because you never use harmful words. And because you write those lovely stories, and that is amazing! And because you read the same books I do. And I feel that everything is so much more beautiful with you!_

  
Castiel reads the words three more times before he can fully comprehend what they mean. When the piece of paper they're written on fell out of his locker he was pretty sure it was a mistake. That the note is for someone else. Maybe Jo. She has the locker next to his, and she gets a lot of those little notes hidden in there. But it says his name on the top. It is really for him.

He can't help but smile and after he read the note one more time he realizes he already knows it by heart. He's pretty quick with remembering things and it could probably take years now for him to forget those words. Or he'll never forget them because he doesn't want to. These are maybe the most precious words he ever received. Not only because they're kind and dripping with compliments but because of the person who wrote them. That's the only thing Castiel doesn't understand. Why is there no signature? Because he knows exactly who wrote this note.

Castiel closes his locker, tucks the note into the breast pocket of his shirt and walks along the corridor to the next corner. When he turns left, he's already at his destination. He stops in front of the first locker and finds its owner hidden behind the opened door, but Castiel doesn't need to see him to know he found the right person. He knows the locker, the number, the jeans and leather jacket which are worn by the hidden person and the smell of pie, cars and for some reason something like a warm summer breeze.

"Hello, Dean."

The first response he gets is a muffled curse because Dean jumped at his words and hit his head on the top of his locker. When his face comes out behind the door, his cheeks are way more rosy than usual, and he rubs his head while looking at Castiel. "Hey, Cas. Um, what's ... what's up?"

"I'm sorry you hit your head."

Dean's face turns an even deeper shade of red but instead of running his fingers through his hair again he waves his hand dismissively instead. "Oh, it's fine. I'm just ..."

He stops talking when a few students pass them close and smiles at Castiel when they walked past them. "I'm already late for Mr. Smith's math class so ... what do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you for the note."

Castiel never knew how many different colors a person's face could adopt, but Dean's skin presents quite a few of them. His smile disappears, and he obviously has a hard time to breathe. Still his voice sounds casual when he manages to speak again. "What note? I don't ... know anything about a note."

With a frown, Castiel reaches for the paper in his pocket and unfolds it. He doesn't think he made a mistake and when he looks at it again he's sure it's from Dean. "This one. It's your handwriting."

This time, Dean's voice sounds a little higher than usual. "What? No, it's not. How would you know my handwriting?"

Castiel rolls his eyes. "I sit either next to you or behind you in every class we have together. I've seen it a hundred times."

He studies the note again and finally realizes what Dean could mean. "Fine. It's not your usual handwriting. You only use it when you want the text you write to look beautiful. But it's still yours."

Dean swallows visibly and his jaw clenches while he shakes his head. "I don't know what you mean. That's not mine, and I have no idea what you want from me."

For a moment, Castiel wants to object but there are more people around them now, and Dean looks uncomfortable, so he just nods.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. Have a lovely day."

_______________________

Bother him? Dean almost dies when the words reach his ears and he has a hard time fighting the urge to hold Cas back. He vanishes not only behind the corner but probably from Dean's life, and Dean hates himself for it. He slams the locker door shut with a loud bang and so much force that the lockers next to his shake. A few heads turn his way, and he glares at the people around him. "WHAT?!"

Of course, nobody answers him and Dean storms down the corridor to his damn math class, cursing himself all along the way. How the hell could he be so stupid? He tried to work up the courage to talk to Cas for months now. And not only pass a "good morning" while going to class or some information regarding their homework but a real conversation. He even talked to Sam about it and usually he wouldn't consider his little brother anywhere near his love life.

Dean can't help but laugh bitterly at the thought. Love life. Yeah sure. As if Cas will even sit next to him after what he just did. The plan seemed to be bullet proof. Sam suggested that Dean should write a note to Cas instead of talking to him. This way he would have more time to think through what he wanted to say. That part worked perfectly fine. At least, after Dean threw away 50 different versions of his note. The last one was okay.

It seemed friendly and not like he's a total stalker. It was short but meaningful. And the best part - it was anonymous. At least, Dean thought it would be. How was he supposed to know that Cas would recognize his handwriting? Dean grunts when he sits down at his place in the back of the classroom. Of course, he should've known. It's Cas after all.

When it comes to the written word, the guy is a total geek. He's able to quote whole pages of books most of their class members couldn't even read out loud with the text in front of them. And he doesn't just say the words. He means them. Whenever he speaks in this deep gravely voice, Dean is taken away someplace else. Somewhere much better. Somewhere safe.

Without even thinking about where he is, he buries his head in his arms and just breathes against the cold surface of his table. For the next hour, he doesn't give a fuck about his teacher's ranting about lazy and disrespectful students and instead embraces the deep-seated feeling that he wants to die right here in his chair.

Sadly he is too young and healthy just to drop dead. Instead, he shuffles back to his locker to drop all his stuff in there. Sam will kick his ass for it, but Dean is pretty sure he won't be in the mood to even think about homework. "Hey, you dropped something."

Dean turns to the unknown voice because it seems to address him. A girl he only saw in passing a few times stands two lockers down and points at something on his feet. He automatically smiles. "Oh, thank you."

She just nods and starts talking to another girl, and Dean stares down at the piece of paper. He's sure it wasn't there when he arrived here, and there's nobody but him around. It really must have fallen out of his locker.

His hands shake when he picks it up, and he swallows a few times and checks his surroundings before opening it. After he unfolded the paper, there's a huge lump in his throat because he knows the handwriting. Only one person perpetuates every word like damn calligraphy. Castiel.

Dean takes a few deep breaths and looks behind himself again. There aren't many people around anymore, so the chances of them seeing his crushed self after he read what must be an angry rejection from Cas seem pretty slim. There's no way he can wait any longer, so he just sighs and starts to read.

Hello Dean,

I write this note because I wanted you to know that you are one of the most amazing people I know. Therefore, I feel regret upon making you feel uncomfortable. My intent was to serve notice on you that I received your message, and it gladdened me very deeply. You are tender and caring (that's how I see you). And you always motivate the people around you. And you make this beautiful jokes that brighten everyone's day and that is amazing! And I still remember my first day at school when I forgot my pencil case, and you gave me your pen. I still have it and only use it for special occasions like this one. And I feel that every day is worth living with you, and I'd love to spend more time with you. Would it be in your interest if I treated you to a milkshake as an apology (because I know you like those)?

Sincerely yours, Castiel.

  
"Hey, are you okay?"

Dean realizes he crumpled the note in his fist and started to flatten it against his locker while shaking his head at Sam. "I'm ... I don't know."

Sam studies the paper with a worried expression. "Please tell me that's not the note for Cas."

"No. I put it in his locker this morning."

"Than what's that?"

Dean can't answer but hands the paper to Sam, who almost immediately starts to grin. "Wow. That's pretty Cas, huh? But that's awesome. You want to write back?"

  
That's a good question. The best question actually. Instead of answering Dean does what he typically tries very hard not to do. He leans to the side to peek around the corner and then hides again. Sam knows what he is doing. "He's there I guess."

"Yes."

"If you write something down right now I can give it to him on the way to my next class."

Dean nods but then he shakes his head again. This was so stupid and totally not him. He doesn't hide behind corners. He doesn't write secret messages. And although he behaved like a total asshole, Cas just gave him the most beautiful gift he has ever received in his whole life. Cas deserves more than quickly scribbled words in the corridor of their ugly school.

To give himself the final push Dean turns to Sam and puts on his infamous smile. "I have something better."

Without pause, he steps out into the corridor and walks up to Cas in such a straight line that a few students have to get out of his way in a hurry. There are a lot of different sentences bouncing around in his head and he tries to come up with something to say to Cas but suddenly Cas turns around, and when he sees him he starts to smile.

It's a smile most people wouldn't even consider as such. Dean, on the other hand, knows it all too well because for some reason Cas seems to reserve it only for him. The corners of his mouth twitch for just a second and his brows raise such a tiny fraction that there's not a great difference, but his whole face starts to glow afterward.

Everytime Dean sees it; there's warmth all over his body like an invisible embrace. This time is no different. Except this time he doesn't run from it. Instead, he goes the last few steps and takes that lovely smile into his hands to kiss the living hell out of Cas.

It's not pretty and not poetic, but it's Dean. And that's the only thing he can offer. He lets go of Cas for a second to give him the time to kill him, but Cas just looks at him and Dean forces out the only words left in his head. "Would it be in your interest if I treated you to a milkshake as an apology?"

Cas huffs and before Dean can decipher if that's a yes or a no Cas' lips are on his again. Despite all the people around them, they stay like this and only part when Mr. Smith almost suffers from a stroke next to them.

The next notes both of them received need to be signed by their parents and handed to the principal but while squeezed in one of the school's broom cupboards and fairly out of breath they agree that it was "totally worth it."


End file.
